Squirrelflight/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |note}} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Squirrelkit |apprentice=Squirrelpaw |warrior=Squirrelflight |senior warrior=Squirrelflight |queen=Squirrelflight |deputy=Squirrelflight |leader=Squirrelflight |note}} |starclan resident=Squirrelflight |ghost=Squirrelflight |father=Firestar |mother=Sandstorm |sister=Leafpool |mate=Bramblestar |daughters=Sparkpelt, Dandelionkit |sons=Alderheart, Juniperkit |adopted daughter=Hollyleaf |adopted sons=Jayfeather, Lionblaze |mentor=Dustpelt |apps=Foxleap, Rosepetal, Stormcloud |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Brambleclaw |succeededby1=Herself |position2=Leader |precededby2=Bramblestar |succeededby2=Bramblestar |livebooks = Ravenpaw's Path, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Squirrelflight's Hope'' }} Squirrelflight '''is a dark ginger she-cat with one white paw, a squirrel-like, bushy tail, and green eyes. She is born as '''Squirrelkit to Firestar and Sandstorm of ThunderClan alongside Leafkit. As an apprentice, Squirrelpaw is apprenticed to Dustpelt. While her sister is calm and patient, Squirrelpaw is independent, brave, and fiercely passionate, which often gets her into trouble. She follows Brambleclaw on the journey to the sun-drown place, where two grow close. When the Clans arrive at their new home by the lake, she is given her warrior name, Squirrelflight, because of her bravery. She and Brambleclaw become parents to Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit. However, it is revealed that their kits were actually Crowfeather and Leafpool's. Brambleclaw is furious about being lied to, and the two break up. After the battle against the Dark Forest, Brambleclaw becomes the leader and appoints Squirrelflight as his deputy as a display of forgiveness. They eventually have kits of their own: Alderkit, Sparkkit, Juniperkit, and Dandelionkit, though only Alderheart and Sparkpelt survive to adulthood. She eventually comes at odds with Bramblestar when she defends the Sisters from ThunderClan and is almost killed by a rockslide, but StarClan allows her body to heal, but she loses Leafpool in the event. When Bramblestar falls ill, Squirrelflight takes over his duties. He dies, but is revived, and she relinquishes leadership of the Clan back to him. History ''The New Prophecy :Squirrelpaw is a ThunderClan apprentice, and one of the daughters of Firestar, the Clan leader, and Sandstorm. She is mentored by Dustpelt and is stubborn and independent, often doing what she believes is right even if it is against her mentor's wishes. She and her sister, Leafpaw, share a very close connection and have the ability to know what each other are feeling. She discovers that Brambleclaw is receiving dreams from StarClan to visit the sun-drown-place and listen to Midnight. She convinces Brambleclaw to let her come on the journey, to which he reluctantly agrees. The two ThunderClan cats set out on their journey with Feathertail and Stormfur of RiverClan, Crowpaw of WindClan, and Tawnypelt of ShadowClan. :On the journey, Squirrelpaw is clever and brave, often coming up with good ideas in bad situations. She earns every cat's respect with her courage, particularly Brambleclaw. Squirrelpaw's connection with Leafpaw is useful and she is able to recall important herbs to heal Tawnypelt's infected rat bite, as well as letting Leafpaw know she was safe. After hearing Midnight's message, the six cats return home to their Clans. When they return, they are shocked to see how the forest had been destroyed and that their Clans starving. She and Brambleclaw help lead the Clans on the Great Journey to the lake territories. Firestar rewards her with her warrior name, Squirrelflight, for her courage and service to the Clans. :While the Clans settle into their new territories, Brambleclaw becomes very close to his half-brother, Hawkfrost. Squirrelflight distrusts Hawkfrost and their relationship greatly, and after multiple arguments with Brambleclaw, they break up. She finds comfort in her friend, Ashfur, though she does not reciprocate the romantic feelings he has for her. When Brambleclaw saves her father, Firestar from a fox trap set by Hawkfrost, she grows to trust Brambleclaw again because of his loyalty, becoming mates shortly after. Power of Three :Squirrelflight becomes the mother of Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit, and raises them affectionately along with her mate. When her milk didn't come, Ferncloud nursed the kits. She and her family journey to assist the Tribe in the the mountains, and Squirrelflight eventually receives Foxpaw as her first apprentice. Later, it is revealed that Ashfur never forgave her for choosing Brambleclaw over him. He confronts her in a fire and threatens to kill her kits as revenge, but Squirrelflight reveals that Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf are not her kits. They were originally born to Leafpool and Crowfeather, but she had raised them to hide her sister's secret. Despite Squirrelflight and Leafpool's wishes, Hollyleaf reveals the truth at a Gathering. Brambleclaw is furious that he was lied to, cutting ties with Squirrelflight. Omen of the Stars :Her second apprentice, Rosepetal, has become a warrior. Brambleclaw still has not forgiven Squirrelflight, and things remain tense and awkward between the two. Squirrelflight spends her time with her sister, who stepped down from her medicine cat duties, and trying to earn her adopted kits' forgiveness. She still cares for Lionblaze and Jayfeather, despite them wanting nothing to do with her. Squirrelflight is chosen to once again journey to the Tribe, and she comforts Jayfeather when he is accused of murdering Flametail. After the Great Battle, Brambleclaw becomes leader and appoints Squirrelflight to be his deputy as a display of forgiveness. A Vision of Shadows :Squirrelflight and Bramblestar have a litter of kits, Alderkit, Sparkkit, Dandelionkit, and Juniperkit. Juniperkit and Dandelionkit die shortly after they're born, but Alderkit and Sparkkit grow up to be a medicine cat and warrior respectively. She is protective of her two surviving kits, but allows them to journey to find SkyClan. She participates in the battle to drive out Darktail and the Kin, and welcomes SkyClan to the lake. The Broken Code :Squirrelflight takes over Bramblestar's duties as he falls ill, and when he dies, she is overcome with grief, refusing to take up leadership. When he is revived, she is overjoyed, returning to her position as deputy. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, moons after Firestar and Sandstorm return from restoring SkyClan, Sandstorm gives birth to two kits. Squirrelkit is named for her bushy and squirrel-like tail, while her sister, Leafkit, is named after Leafstar and Spottedleaf. Whitekit, Cloudtail and Brightheart's daughter, is already protective of them. Firestar can't believe how beautiful they are and ponders how the prophecy will relate to his beautiful daughters. :In ''Bramblestar's Storm, she and Bramblestar guide the Clan through the Great Storm. She gently reminds Bramblestar of his leadership duties, and he wonders how lost he'd be without her. Squirrelflight isn't too impressed when Bramblestar brings a few kittypets to ThunderClan to seek shelter from the flood and notices how close he and Jessy are getting. She supports Bramblestar's decision to help ShadowClan and Tawnypelt with badgers, noting how she would do anything for her sister. One of the kittypets, Frankie, becomes her apprentice. Meanwhile, Jessy helps Bramblestar realize the bond he and Squirrelflight share. In the manga, she happily reveals to Bramblestar that she is expecting his kits. :In 'Squirrelflight's Hope, hoping to settle border disputes between the Clans, Squirrelflight and Leafstar travel outside Clan borders to find a suitable home for SkyClan. They discover the Sisters, a strange yet friendly group of she-cats, who plan to leave their territory once Moonlight's kits were weaned. Squirrelflight's strong desire to have another litter and her sense of justice for the Sisters drives a wedge between her and Bramblestar, who is trying to stabilize the fragile peace. She and Bramblestar find a brief serenity while nurturing for Sparkpelt's two kits after Larksong and Flickerkit pass away. :When the other Clans decide to forcefully drive out the Sisters, Squirrelflight and Leafpool have a terrible dream forewarning them about Moonlight's kits. They help Moonlight deliver her kits, but the outnumbered Sisters fiercely defend their camp from the Clan warriors. While saving Moonlight's kits during a cave in, Squirrelflight and Leafpool are fatally injured and walk in StarClan. Determined to return to Bramblestar and Sparkpelt, Squirrelflight chooses to return to ThunderClan. She and Bramblestar reconcile, and the Clan mourns for Leafpool. ''Novellas :In 'Leafpool's Wish, Squirrelflight chooses Brambleclaw as a mate and is unaware of his secret meetings in the Dark Forest with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. When Leafpool finds out that she is expecting kits, she asks Squirrelflight to raise them. Squirrelflight at first refuses to betray her mate and lie to her Clan. Yellowfang tries to encourage her by revealing Squirrelflight will never have kits of her own, and this would be her only chance to be a mother. Squirrelflight still has doubts, but journeys with Leafpool away from Clan territory so she can give birth. A visit from Feathertail finally convinces Squirrelflight to raise them with Brambleclaw, and she, Leafpool, and the kits return to ThunderClan. Detailed description :'Squirrelflight '''is a dark ginger she-cat with forest -green eyes. She has one white paw, short legs, a torn ear tip, glossy fur, and a long, squirrel-like, bushy tail. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |See more'}} External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages